


Clap Your Hands

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 预警：1、光拉哈现paro，养父子，拉哈叛逆期设定，光←拉哈单恋2、是单纯的打屁股场景，应该算全年龄或者14+？3、是和nmr老师的py，感激感谢nmr老师写的双性！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	Clap Your Hands

水杯“咚”的一声摔在了地毯上。

古·拉哈·提亚已经在电脑前连续奋战了15个小时——这还是从前一个晚上算起，早中晚餐吃了个囫囵，除了上厕所屁股都没挪过窝。  
他穿着宽松短裤，两条白皙的细腿从裤腿中伸出。大概是疏于运动，腿根处到底还是积累了些脂肪，被电脑椅的网洞印出几排泛红圆孔。  
鼠标在满是零食包装袋的桌面上逡巡，控制者显然已经熟练于此道，弯弯绕绕好不轻松，连带着屏幕上操作的角色也在怪物群中轻盈穿梭，拨弄弓弦，倏尔便是一地狼藉，游戏里那个与古·拉哈·提亚长得颇像的猫魅族少年站在怪物的尸体间，一脸志得意满，与屏幕外主人的表情竟奇迹般重合起来。  
“嗯——！”  
猫魅的尾巴摇摇，耳朵尖绒毛晃晃，见任务达成，古·拉哈便将鼠标甩开，捏了捏自己有些发麻的指尖。  
果然是太久没熬夜了吗……  
得益于自己那位养父，他一直过着早睡早起的规律生活。只是这样的时间表显然与大众认知中的暑假学生有很大差异。古·拉哈眼睁睁看着平日里与自己一同下本的亲友靠着熬夜之力通关了最新的副本，自己却还只能在空无一人的清晨盯着屏幕发呆，甚至参与不进他们对于副本的讨论中。  
然不幸中的万幸，养父——或者按照古·拉哈的习惯——直呼其姓名为光，终于被排到了晚班。他敲锣打鼓欢送养父去上班，自己则一屁股坐在电脑前生了根，结结实实熬了整夜。猫魅一族的听力本是相当出色的，只可惜疲惫溶解了注意力，连光掏出钥匙链开门的声音都未能捕捉。

“我回来了。”

先是一大串钥匙哗啦一声放在鞋柜上，柜门的开合声，鞋子落地时的闷响，直到此时古·拉哈才堪堪意识到对方已经进门，马上就要向这间被零食袋堆满的房间走来。咔嚓一下切断电源，发热的机箱已经顾不上了；他索性直接爬上那张根本没有睡痕的小床，被子直拉至遮住脸，放缓呼吸，心跳却越来越快。  
他是在害怕光发现吗？

光的脚步不重，倒不如说轻得过分。大概是工作性质的缘故，使得他的行为总是带有一股近乎捕猎野兽般的轻盈。也许是料到古·拉哈没应声的缘故，拖鞋在地板上摩擦出极细微的声响，窸窸窣窣，直至门前，缓缓按下把手。  
他挑了挑眉头。  
还称不上一片狼藉，可满桌的包装袋与零食碎屑早就将其主人的所作所为暴露的一干二净，屏幕黑着，光却完全能想象出方才机箱散热扇呼呼打转的情形。古·拉哈显然不是个伪装高手，纵然在被子中滚作一团，他却忘记了此时尚是炎炎夏日——不管怎么说，冬季的被褥还是过分了。  
光索性倚靠着电脑桌，任凭边缘处的水杯摇摇晃晃，最终滚落在地毯上，余水洒出像鸟类的尾羽，沾染在光的拖鞋边。

还不想醒。

被褥下不明显的起伏，光也懒得再与他虚与委蛇，机会是给了好几次，奈何小猫还做着不被发现的美梦。杯子从头掀到尾，古·拉哈的脸颊是闷熟的螃蟹，鬓发散乱，脖子上还有一层细密的汗珠。他显然是在长期与光的拉锯战中习得了经验，硬是要演到最后，哼了几声就缩成一团，眼睫抖动中光点细碎，竟成了唯一的叛徒。  
“还不起来？”声音高了八度。  
赤红与碧绿慢吞吞现了身，古·拉哈像是刚知道被子被掀了一样打了个哆嗦——演的还不错，冷颤比眼睫毛自然。他穿着松垮的背心，撑起身子时肩带掉到了手肘，便更有几分可信度。

“昨天熬到几点？”  
“我……我……啊……没熬夜，”小猫咂咂嘴，拂去眼角的泪水，“就是多睡了会儿，嗯。然后吃了点零食。”他还刻意指了指桌上尚未收好的包装袋，“你不会因为这点零食就骂我吧？”  
“哦……”  
他以为自己的辩解奏效了，尾巴最先背叛大脑，在床上扫来扫去，光只装作是看不到，手指在余温未散的显示屏后摸了一把，一反常态露出笑容，“你空调温度开的挺高。”  
古·拉哈还没来得及细想，那个身影已经到了自己面前，紧接着就是视角转换天昏地暗，他竟被提着后颈，像被抓起的一只小猫，直接拎了起来。不是对自己养父的力量没有没有预估，只是现在看来所有的预估都抵不过亲身尝试。脚趾勾着拖鞋在半空中晃荡，光的鼻子几乎要贴在自己的鼻子上，眼底的疲惫混杂着被戏耍的气愤，亦或是某种无奈。声音自下而上从腔中升起，电闪雷鸣：

“皮痒了？”  
气息喷在嘴边，嘴角湿漉漉的，他下意识舔了一下。  
“我没熬夜！”  
“你别以为大了我就不敢打你。”  
“我就是没玩！”  
古·拉哈也许从没告诉过别人这件事——光呼出的气息使他发痒，生气时灼烧的湛蓝眼眸会让他从脊髓深处生出兴奋，腿脚发软，呼吸急促——也许并不是真的想要去隐瞒什么，他只是……  
“是不是说不听了？”  
“我、我就是没熬夜玩、”  
牙齿打颤，他柔软的猫耳塌入发间，低眉顺眼，在期待着什么。

被推搡着，按压着，明明不再是几岁孩童，古·拉哈却依然被拽下了半边裤子，上半身贴着床单，双腿蜷缩，两瓣肥白的软肉裸露在凉风中。红尾巴耷拉在腿边，竟是一副完全放弃反抗的模样。  
倒不是光有意如此，只是过往经历来看，小猫明显是记打不记吃，他也乐得少念两句，按着打几下能消停几个月——几个月，够暑假过完的了。  
“最后再问你一次，以后还熬不熬夜？”  
塌下耳朵的猫声音闷闷的，听不清是好还是不好，不过也不重要了，因为所有的话语都会被迎来的劲风打断，化作一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“啪！”  
像一巴掌抽在了果冻上，肉成了某种白色的胶质物，颤颤巍巍哆哆嗦嗦，停也停不下来。只是和无机质的食品不同， 那表面立马印出五道红痕，如同刻意在奶油间挤了果酱，煞是显眼。光能感受到古·拉哈不安地并拢了双腿，却把屁股翘得更高了些。  
“做错了没？”  
又是一巴掌，光并没有刻意去控制自己的力度，只是觉得在接触到的一刹那手仿佛要陷入软肉中，又不轻不重地弹了回去，指缝间满是柔腻。小猫拱起屁股塌下腰，尾巴怯生生地缠在了光的手臂上，腰窝里竟还攒了些汗珠，声如蚊蚋：  
“错、错了……”  
“哪儿错了？”  
尾巴尖讨好地在光的肘部磨蹭，却只让男人觉得有些痒，拨到一边不再关注。古·拉哈只能抱紧了床上唯一一个枕头，小腹绷紧。  
“我错了……我错了……”  
巴掌落在方才第一下的位置，几乎完全重合；冷气刺激，充血的皮层微微鼓起，小猫似乎是觉得有些痒了，扭动着腰，肉瓣磨蹭，某些本不该露出的器官在布料拉扯间漏了缝，影影绰绰。光皱了下眉头，随手把他的裤子向上提了几寸，但古·拉哈显然是觉得不够舒服了，摇晃着屁股，愣是将动作打断不说，裤边还拉下去不少。  
光看着，莫名有几分心慌意乱。他想草草结束这场氛围暧昧的惩罚，一把提起了古·拉哈的裤子，却在对方带着哭腔的声音中打了坎。  
“我错了……爸……”

光去洗手了，卫生间离古·拉哈的房间不远，能听到淅淅沥沥的水声。  
他不知道养父发现了什么，或许是紧绷的小腹、绵软的臀肉、异样的潮红；又或者是习惯于直呼姓名的古·拉哈·提亚似乎只有在这个时候会称呼光的身份。这样的情感过于可耻而背离人伦，以至于只能通过某些不便言说的方式倾吐。  
水声停了，脚步渐渐远离，光一定是发现了什么，不然不会连看也不来看自己——  
红色的小猫赤裸着上身，怀里是不愿松开的枕头。

他低下头，深深地、深深地、将自己埋进织物间，那虚伪而蓬松的空气中。

END.


End file.
